Luciano Manoel Gadanha Hortencio
Luciano Manoel Gadanha Hortencio (born February 19, 3315) is a Tukarese politician who has been serving as the President of Greater Tukarali since April 3360. Childhood and university Gadanha Hortencio was born in 3315 in Sangon in the prefecture of Shrin Kali, to Lucinda Neves Ismania Gadanha, a nurse, and Óscar Hortencio, an electrical engineer. His father died when he was just four, and Gadanha Hortencio grew up in financial hardship, although not poverty. His family moved to Kalipur when he was aged five, as the rent was cheaper there than in Sangon. Despite his poor circumstances, his intellectual abilities began to attract attention as soon as he began school, and was able to enter a not-for-profit school for gifted but disadvantaged students at the age of ten. Shortly after this, Gadanha Hortencio began dabbling in politics, joining the Democratic Party youth league, the Young Democrats. In addition to this, he started publishing a political magazine, which was noticed by several political leaders in Tukarali. Gadanha Hortenico went on to study law and economics at the Tukarese National University. He graduated near the top of both of his class. At the age of 23, after just a handful of years working at a law firm, he decided to join the Democratic Party proper. Early political career Despite his mother's exhortations to stay with the law firm, Gadanha Hortencio decided to run for office as a Shrin Kali state legislator. He applied to run as a constituency candidate, but failed to win the nomination as he was fairly unknown in his local area. However, exploiting the attention that the Democratic Party elite had paid to him, he decided to try to get himself placed on the party list as a non-constituency candidate. He was successful in this, and was the last candidate on the Democratic party list to be elected in the election of 3340. After taking his seat in the Shrin Kali State Assembly, Gadanha Hortencio made himself highly visible to the electorate by proposing a copious amount of legislation - some which opposed the party line. This lack of discipline did result in conflict with party leaders; however, the party's leadership recognised his political abilities and thus promoted him anyway. He became the party's spokesperson on first Labour and Commerce in 3342, Justice in 3343 and Finance in 3345. Gadanha Hortencio's flair and charisma meant that he became the senior spokesman for the Democratic Party at the age of just 33. This well-timed promotion meant that he would play a major role in the Democratic Party's landslide electoral gains in the election of 3349. His success would launch him on a trajectory to political stardom. The Alliance In 3351, the leader of the Democratic Party, Artur Nicodemo Espingardaria Verão (now the Defebce Minister of Tukarali), was forced to resign by a party faction which opposed her pro-regulation stances on the economy. When the faction challenged her, she initially refused to stand down; however, when Gadanha Hortencio decided that he would run against her if she did not accept an ultimatum to resign within twenty-four hours, she resigned to avoid the humiliation of being driven out of office. Gadanha Hortencio became the leader of the Democratic Party uncontested. Gadanha Hortencio led the Democratic Party to another electoral triumph in 3354. However, during his time as leader, his most important contribution to Tukarese politics was his ultimately successful attempt to unite the liberal political forces of Tukarali into one coalition, the Alliance of Liberals and Progressives. Some of the major progressive parties of Tukarali were proposing an alliance; others, however, were reluctant to join. Gadanha Hortencio successfully persuaded six parties to participate in negotiations on the common goals and organisational structure of the Alliance. By early 3355, the negotiations had borne fruit. He would resign as Democratic Party leader in 3355 and became the first Chairman of the Alliance shortly after. Gadanha Hortencio used the next few years to build up the Alliance's profile. His first success came when the Alliance's bill to start a nuclear weapons program, allow women more occupational opportunities in the armed forces and widen the range of intelligence operations the government was allowed to conduct. The Alliance's next set of legislation, the Reform Act, failed. It was intended to increase civil liberties enjoyed by Tukarese citizens. However, a more limited version was enacted. Afterwards, two bills for the liberalisation of the economy were proposed. These cut down regulation and privatised government-owned corporations. These bills failed, as did the Media Deregulation Act. Presidential election Shortly before the elections of 3360, President Rui Malagar declared that he would not contest another term. Meanwhile, by the time the elections came, the Alliance had become a prominent political force, having proposed several major pieces of legislation and a larger number of minor ones. At the helm of the Alliance, Gadanha Hortencio was elected President of Greater Tukarali on April 4, 3360, resoundingly defeating the Society of Patriots candidate, Aaron Rao, with a majority approaching two-thirds. The legislature, and all five state governments, fell under the control of the Alliance, in the former case, and the Alliance affiliates, in the latter. Gadanha Hortencio delivered his victory speech before thousands of supporters in a large square outside the Alliance headquarters. In it, he declared that "just several years ago, we had no voice", but that there was "no remaining doubt that the people of Tukarali have endorsed our message of freedom and liberty". He expressed his vision for the future, and stated that the achievement of those aims would be "long and hard"; however, he also expressed his optimism. He thanked both his supporters, and his vanquished political opponents. Near the end of the speech, he stated that "Tomorrow we will get to work. Tommorrow we will roll up our sleeves", and ended by saying that "This is our moment, and we cannot waste it". Presidency On the next morning, Gadanha Hortencio became the second President of the Greater Tukarali, after being inaugurated by the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court on the steps of the National Assembly. He succeeded President Rui Malagar. Seeking to consolidate his political control prior to attempting any reforms, he had a new Cabinet sworn in. It was entirely composed of Alliance members. Economic policy Social policy Foreign policy Government reform Family and personal life In late 3335, Gadanha Hortencio met Alexandra Amélia Garriopa Matela, a classmate in his economics course in the Tukarese National University. Their relationship began several years later when both were activists for the Democratic Party, and they were married on April 28, 3341, a year after Gadanha Hortencio's election to the Shrin Kali state legislature. Gadanha Hortencio's first son, Lourenço Demétrio, was born on April 14, 3345. He was followed by another son, Victor Marcelino, on August 30, 3347, and a daughter, Luísa Genoviva, on March 12, 3351. In terms of religious beliefs, Gadanha Hortencio has publicly declared his atheism. During his childhood, he was religious due to his mother's influence. However, he abandoned his faith in Luthoran Hosianism during his early university years. Later, as the leader of the Democratic Party in Shrin Kali, he was asked by a journalist whether "you have any belief in a god or gods, or the supernatural". He replied, "No, I don't believe in the supernatural. I respect people's right to have their beliefs and their faith, but I personally find faith incompatible with modern science". Category:Tukarese people